


Make You Mine

by silverraven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rodney abhors the idea of giving up control, to trust someone else; hates that he's not dominant in bed like he is everywhere else. So he denies and rages and struggles until the need for it consumes his every thought, his very being</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Non-graphic BDSM
> 
> A big thank you to [](http://kimberlyfdr.livejournal.com/profile)[**kimberlyfdr**](http://kimberlyfdr.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta and making this better! All remaining mistakes are my own.

It takes awhile, but he comes to me; hesitant and hostile and desperate for what I can give him. Rodney abhors the idea of giving up control, to trust someone else; hates that he’s not dominant in bed like he is everywhere else. So he denies and rages and struggles until the need for it consumes his every thought, his very being, but eventually he comes to me.

Like he always does.

I remove the clothing from his body, piece by piece, ignoring the embarrassment burning his cheeks and neck as his cock grows hard. Once I have him naked, I go to retrieve the shackles and spreader bar. Desire flames in his eyes before he ducks his head in shame.

Yet, he doesn’t leave.

Rodney stands completely, silently still as I secure the restraints. He’s different here. Out there, he’s so capable, so sure of himself, submitting to no one. But not _here_.

His breath hitches as the last lock slides in place and I take a step back, gazing at his body. The position can’t be comfortable, but it’s not the stretch of muscle that’s bothering him; making him squirm and tremble.

I growl out his name and he immediately settles, jerking his face forward. I walk around him slowly, knowing he can feel my eyes on him. Rodney looks beautiful like this; powerless and vulnerable. I can do anything I want to him and he can’t stop me. I can see the moment he realizes that; the way his eyes dilate to almost all black, his eager cock jumping.

I can also see that Rodney's reaction confuses him, the war that’s battling inside of him. He can’t understand why he wants this and he questions how this turns him on. It's kept him away for far too long this time.

I step closer to him, my clothed body against his naked one, and bring my face close enough to his so we’re sharing the same air, so he can feel my breath on his skin as I say “Mine.”

It’s been forever since I last touched him, since I last _played_ and I can wait no longer.

Within minutes, Rodney is arching and shuddering into my hands, reacting so beautifully. The outside world vanishes and all the fight in him melts away as he gives himself to me.

Here, he is mine to command; to dominate and use and cherish.

Here, he belongs to _me_.

My hands glide over his now slightly damp skin, his body tense with the need to come. But he won’t. Not until I give permission.

He knows what I want, what it will take before I let him come. And a moment later, he surrenders. “Please…oh, god…please, fuck me.” My body trembles at his words, at his voice, thick and low with longing.

He begs so pretty.

To know that I’m the one to see him like this, so out of control and undone, is the best kind of rush and hits all my buttons. Every last one. I can’t get him ready fast enough.

“Mine,” I say as I’m finally - _finally_ \- sinking into his gorgeous ass. Then I hear the words that I never thought I would...

“Yours,” he breathes.


End file.
